Visiting the Family
by darkenedroom
Summary: Jack visits his grandfather and introduces him to Kate.


**Summary: Jack visits his grandfather and introduces him to Kate.**

Jack was on his day off. After a hard week in the hospital, with no ending shifts and long hours of surgeries, he'd finally be at home. And the best thing: he would be beside her.

He loves his profession and he has been a workaholic. He used not to worry in spending his life concerned with his patients. But now he wants to go home. He has someone to come back for.

When he was married with Sarah he didn't want to start a family. The medicine was more important than his marriage. However, with Kate is different. Of course he is still an obsessive doctor, but he has slowed down his work rhythm in order to devote himself to her, to them.

They had reached a big step in their relationship, they were engaged. Jack's mind was busy, besides his commitment with Kate and the hospital troubles, he was worried about Hurley. What was he trying to say? "Someone's gonna be visiting you…soon". Jack was disturbed by the dark side of his friend.

But right now he doesn't want to think about it, Hurley was in a mental health institution, probably the medicines have caused hallucination on him. He shouldn't be so worried. But the insecurity is on his inside all the time, especially when he thinks of being a good father to Aaron.

Kate was complaining about his situation, he was usually so busy that he didn't have time to be with her. When she knew about his day off, she immediately found someone to take care of Aaron for some hours. The boy wasn't a brat, just the opposite; she loved him very much as if she were his real mother. But she wanted to spend a time alone with Jack, she missed him so much and they just needed to enjoy themselves.

They were in the living room. The TV was on but Jack and Kate couldn't pay attention in nothing but themselves. They seemed like two teenagers, the fire was running through their vain while they were making out on the sofa. They hadn't made plans for that day; the most important thing to them was to be on each other's company.

Without breaking the kiss, his hands seemed to come to life when they touched the skin under her shirt. Kate grabbed his T-shirt, Jack took it off. His chest was naked. Kate watched him; it was amazing how that vision made her crazy. Jack intensify the kiss, his tongue was inside her mouth. Kate pulled off her shirt; she was wearing just a bra.

Their caress increased, Jack kissed Kate's neck and then he slid his lips around her breasts. When he was about to take off the bra, his cell phone rang.

-Shit!

-Don't answer, Jack. Please!

Kate begged and continued to kiss him. Jack corresponded, but his sense of responsibility was calling him.

-What if it is important? An emergency?

-I'm your emergency for today; I will have a heart attack if we don't make love right now!

-Kate...

They were kissing again with more intensity. After a while, the ring tone stopped. But seconds later, the annoying noise was back.

-I can't believe it, again?

Kate was mad about the interruption at that time.

-I'm so sorry, dear, I have to answer.

They separated themselves and Jack answered the call.

-Hello?

He listened with attention. He stood up and while he was walking through the living room he slid his hand on his hair. At this, Kate realized that it was something important; Jack usually has this tic when some situations worry him.

-Yes, I understand. Ok, I'm going right now.

Kate didn't like the conversation. Couldn't they have a time alone? Someone always interrupts them.

Jack turned off the phone upset enough.

-What?

-It was a call from the asylum. It's my grandfather.

-What happened to him?

-He tried to escape again. The old Ray is stubborn, he is worse than a child. He let the nurses crazy, can you believe that he climbed the wall and jumped?

-Oh my God!

-He is not young anymore to do this trick; as a result he crashed against the floor. In a good luck, he didn't hit his head; he just hurt the arm and the leg. Kate, I'm sorry but I have to go there to see him.

-That's ok, I understand. May I go with you?

He was surprised by her disposition.

-You don't have to go if you don't want. It's not pleasant, you know, elder people have their obsessions, they complain about everything and everyone, and my grandfather is not different. If you don't want to get bored, you should stay home.

-No, I'll go there with you.

-I'm so sorry, Kate, this visit wasn't in my plans.

-What matters to me is to be by your side. At least, if I accompany you, we'll be together.

-Despite the not funny ride…

-Jack, he is your family. And I'm interested in everything about you.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then, they were ready to go.

After some minutes, they arrived at the asylum. It was a large place, with a garden in front of the entrance.

Kate and Jack were holding hands. They walked towards headquarter in order to find information about Ray.

-I hope he likes me.

-How could someone not like a charming woman as you?

-Your mother doesn't like me.

-Kate, this is foolishness.

-No, it's true. When you introduced us after we went back to the real world, she was very polite. But when we were already dating, her face wasn't as good as I thought. Certainly she thinks that her son deserves someone better than an ex-fugitive in conditional.

-Kate, she didn't say anything. I guess it's a "mother-in-law versus daughter-in-law" thing; mothers usually feel jealously of their boys. By the way, I sort of think that my mother never got along with my girlfriends; she didn't like my ex-wife either.

-If she didn't like them, what could she say about me?

Jack stopped walking and looked at her deeply. He gave a shy smile and then he answered:

-You don't have to worry about anyone else from my family but me. After all, I'm the one who will marry you.

Kate melted away with his words. It was amazing how Jack could always protect her from other people. For that reason, she felt so safe beside him and it was something comforting. Definitely he was the man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life. His kindness and humanity were characteristics that fascinated her since she met him, years ago, on that crazy island.

She was thankful for not running away from the beach when he asked her to sew him. Maybe it was her instinct. She didn't know how to explain his ability to convince her immediately. Her natural reaction would be trying to escape of any problem, running and calling someone to help him. Instead of this, without thinking, she was willing to sew him.

No matter how hard she tries not to agree with him about something, in the end, she always gives in and stays beside him. It's a Jack thing, he is reliable.

Jack was talking with the doctor who told him about his grandfather's health. After knowing the situation, he asked where he was. Ray was in the auditorium, watching a presentation. Jack approached slowly and whispered his name.

-Ray?

-Hey kiddo!

His face lighted up when he saw his grandson. Jack helped his grandfather to stand up. Ray was limping a little due to the fall and his left arm was bandaged. They embraced each other and Jack gave a slap on Ray's back.

-Could we get out of here to talk?

-No problem, this presentation sucks! I can't stand it anymore, every week we see boring presentations like that or stupid magic. I have already known the repertory by heart.

The old man was talking nonstop while they were leaving the place. He just stopped when he saw Kate nearby.

-Hum…who is the lady?

-Grandpa, I want to introduce you to her. This is Kate.

Kate put out her hand to him, smiling at Randy.

-Nice to meet you, Kate.

Turning back to Jack, he spoke:

-She is very beautiful.

-Yes, she is.

-Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet Jack's grandfather. Are you ok?

-Better now. It's uncommon seeing a gorgeous girl in a terrible place like this.

-Ray! It's not that bad.

-Jack, are you kidding me? Try to spend some days here. I bet you would quickly change your mind.

-It's all right, Ray, we don't need to discuss.

While they were walking to his bedroom, Ray was with a confused face. Jack noticed his disturbance and asked:

-Are you feeling good?

-Yes, I'm just a little hurt.

He came closer and whispered on Jack's ear:

-Explain me something, kid. I thought that your girlfriend was blond.

-Grandpa, that was Sarah, my ex-wife.

-Ex-wife? Did you get married?

-Didn't you remember? You were there at the wedding.

-Was I? Oh, yes, I remembered now. It was at that fancy hotel. Forgive your old man, my memory sometimes fails because of my age.

Although they talked quietly, Kate had listened to the conversation. She considered Ray a nice person.

Jack observed the bedroom accommodation. It was adequate and adaptable for elderly people. Ray's suitcase was on the chair; Jack unpacked and put the clothes back to the closet.

-You never change, huh? Always doing this. What stubbornness!

-Did you really say that?

Kate teased on him.

-Now I know from where Jack's stubbornness came. I guess he inherited this from you, sir.

-It's in Shephard's DNA. It's hereditary, it passes from father to son, and it's in our blood. My son Christian was stubborn too. Probably your child will be the same way.

Jack's face flushed when he heard the indiscreet observation of his grandfather.

He always feels awkward every time the old man talks about the family. It was an uncomfortable subject for Jack. His father was reserved and aloof, consequently he raised Jack this way. They didn't share memories or talk about family moments. Ray was the opposite; he loved telling facts of his grandson's childhood to Kate.

Kate was laughing; she was enjoying the familiarity. She still doesn't get along with her mother and she hated her real father (she murdered him). So for the first time in years she felt included. Ray had met her just for few hours but he had already considered her as a Shephard's family member.

Besides the shame for listening stories about his tricks when he was a child, Jack became even more flushed when Ray added:

-When will you give me a great-grandson or a great-granddaughter? I'm very old and I won't last forever.

Looking at Kate, he continued:

-You both will have gorgeous children!

-Grandpa!

-Bring them here to visit me, kiddo. I can imagine a black hair boy, with greenish eyes and freckles. Or a pretty little girl with curly hair, exactly like her!

Kate's eyes shined, just hearing the future that Ray had drawn for them. In fact, she really wanted to start a family with Jack.

Kate was smiling, the afternoon was really pleasant, but she wanted to go home in order to turn this dream into reality.

-Don't let him deceive you, dear. Claim for wedding.

-Actually, he proposed me. We are engaged.

-Congratulations!

Ray gave a sincere hug in Kate and Jack.

-I want to go to this wedding.

-Of course, surely we'll invite you.

-It's late; the visiting time is almost over. I'll go to the bathroom and then we'll go, ok?

Jack left the room. Meanwhile, Ray said some words to Kate.

-He is reserved and he doesn't like to talk about his life. I'm very glad to meet you. I can't help but notice how my grandson is happy. Jack is gleeful and I believe you're responsible for that. He has a gleam in his eyes; I've never seen him like this before.

-I'm very happy too. There are no words to express what Jack means to me. Since I've met him, my life has changed completely. For better, of course!

Jack went back to the bedroom and said goodbye to his grandfather:

-Well, grandpa, it's time to go but I promise you I'll come back to visit you more often. And please, behave! Stop running.

-Hey boy, come to visit me more, don't let me here abandoned. And you come back here too, sweetheart.

Kate gave a kiss on his check.

-It was a pleasure to meet you, sir. Be a nice guy, stay here, otherwise we could not be able to find you to take you to our wedding.

Ray smiled in a soothed manner. Their visit let him calmer and less sad. He was so joyful when he saw his grandson, even more because Jack was joyous.

Jack and Kate went back home. After arriving, they rested some minutes. They spent this time talking.

-Kate, I'm sorry for Ray, he…he doesn't measure the words, he starts talking a lot of foolishness and everything that comes to his mind.

-Are you kidding? I love him! I think he is a very spontaneous person. He feels a huge love for you.

-I love him, despite the headache that he gives to me.

-Jack?

-Yeah?

-We still have time. What about spending the rest of the afternoon together? We should retake what we were doing before we left.

-That's an excellent idea!

They kiss in a voluptuous manner, hungry to consume themselves with intensity; they miss each other so much.

Despite they were living together, it wasn't an usual thing the fact that Jack was on his day off and Aaron wasn't at home, interrupting their sex with his cry in bad hours. Therefore, they took off their clothes in a hurry, throwing them on the floor while they went up the stairs towards the bedroom, without breaking the kisses.

But this time Jack turned off the cell phone and threw it far from them. They didn't want to be interrupted by anything in the world.

Although he doesn't admit (Jack thought he wouldn't be a good father), he hopes that Ray's dream comes true. Beside Kate, he feels that everything can be possible.

**THE END**


End file.
